User talk:Trish pt7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rdv65 (talk) 11:24, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat/Leadership I will definetely look into this. We have a couple of other active admins I believe, I haven't checked in a while. The bulk of the work that would be put into reworking the wiki wouldn't be until July when I have an excess of time (summer break/still in school), perhaps between my personal life and work, to work on the wiki. Regardless of the inactivity of the other admins, I will use what power I have to take steps forward in the future to keep this wiki in a prime position. Thank you for your dialog! OreoToast555(Talk)(Sandbox) 06:05, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I was asking if I can have their land. - Bozi (you should ask the main mod if it's alright) OK.Trish pt7 (talk) 01:58, April 15, 2016 (UTC) If i will start the game, i need a response on the talk page -Lord falconis (talk) 16:13, April 29, 2016 (UTC) hey trish i know you are good with maps and im struggleing to make mine i have a few questions. 1. where would i get a good base world map to work off from 2. how would i edit it using paint 3. how do i upload it thanks - Lord falconis (talk) 01:49, May 21, 2016 (UTC) The Great War Malayan Independence I understand you are playing as the British Empire in The Great War map game. Is there a possibility of giving Malaya independence? I would very much like to play as my home country. Please leave a message for me with a response. Thank you and have a nice day. Also if you are really into map games, there's a wikia called future and there are map games in them. If you decide to check them out, I recommend: *Future's Course 2 (Map Game) *Interstellar (Map Game) *Space Race 2040 Sidewinder291102 (talk) 07:19, June 9, 2016 (UTC)Sidewinder291102 age of discovery the great lord of swift birds (talk) 00:43, June 11, 2016 (UTC) here. can you please join my map game, age of discovery? ive been waiting for the right amount of people to start. Admins #Maybe #No #No #Maybe #No #No We don't need more than 2 or 3 admins and I am still here too. #PraiseRoosevelt. Good job Trish! I am so impressed by how you have been fighting to revive old map games! Keeep up the awesomeness! Sincerly, --the great lord of swift birds (talk) 07:32, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Recruiting for Humanity's Course 2 (Map Game)? * User:Eaglelooker * User:Themuscle * User:ScottyD123 * User:Eagleman789 * User: Zman14 * User:Thundererin * User:Lucien loves Lego's * User:Addemup9001 * User:Kingkush1 * User:Munchboii * User:TheWikiGamer123 * User:Deankra222 * User:Amirtheking * User:RoeiBen1220 * GoSeeWin * Seiga * Victor Troska (talk) * User:DaWierdoShark * User:Tomtim365 * User:Sailesh s nair *Redbaran45 *Great showing. B23 (talk) *Vatonica (talk) *Krystocat (talk) *Nlenhardt (talk) *Triumph is at hand *User:Vivaporius *Daeseunglim (talk) *Captainjohnrex (talk) Trish pt7 (talk) 01:07, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Crpmw Crpmw tutorial page will be fully fleshed out soon. But... can you please write the crpmw tutorial on map making? --the great lord of swift birds (talk) 14:22, June 13, 2016 (UTC) OKTrish pt7 (talk) 19:34, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: New admin team I've seem your reply about a New Admin team. I think I would agree with Edge, for the size of the Wiki, granting admin rights to that much people at once wouldn't be necessary. Since I still have Bureaucrat rights, I could appoint another admin, but that person should have some knowledge of the wikia editing system and be approved by both the current admin and the people at the wiki. For that purpose nominate here. If any of the ones of that list you proposed feels up to the job and has been approved by both current admins and the people at the wiki, I'll nominate the elected to adminship. Victor Molinaro(talk) 00:31, June 14, 2016 (UTC) (Check out this page about the duties of adminship) Invitation Hi Trish pt7! I would like to invite you to another map game, one of my own: Space Race 2040 Reloaded Please accept this offer! Sidewinder291102 (talk) 11:00, June 24, 2016 (UTC)Sidewinder291102. I may do later, I am now busy on another wiki.Trish pt7 (talk) 11:04, June 24, 2016 (UTC) New Admin Team Hello, I saw your message regarding the idea of creating new adminstration. Sorry for the late response, as I'm sure you've noticed I've been rather inactive here recently. I can not approve of all your recommendations, especially regarding the fact that that would be to many admins for this small of a wiki. However, I havel make a page where people can apply for adminship. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 04:45, June 25, 2016 (UTC)